Dragon Tales The Series XY (Rewrite)
by PRO-DRAGON.XV-15
Summary: I had to replace it for my old story of RE:DRAGON TALES THE SERIES XY. Now Emmy, Max and they Dragon pal has a new adventure is beginning in the world of Pokemon with Ash and his friends, wait unit 2016. Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Comedy, and Shounen


_**A/N: Hi guys this is PROJECTXD and this is my fanfiction of RE:DRAGON TALES THE SERIES XY. I had idea allway in my head somewhere, you guys know about Emmy, Max and his dragon friends want to be a Pokémon Trainer in DRAGON TALES THE SERIES XY. But this time I have a "Prologue" to show how Emmy and Max arriver in Kalos Region in the World of Pokémon, also meet Ash and his friends but not yet.**_

 _ **And all Thank to Bulbapedia, Dragon Tales Wiki, Pokémon World Wiki, and Pokémon Episode Wiki for the info and details I needed.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon nor Dragon Tales. they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Ron Rodecke**_

 ** _PS:_** _**khalif brown (Guest)THANK YOU! for my fanfiction story, Emmy will help Cassie to be a Pokémon Trainer but not yet, wait until on DRAGON TALES THE SERIES XY episode 5, 6, 7, and 8. Emmy and Max are beginning trainer.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

* * *

PROLOGUE PART1: Good-bye Enrique.

4 years ago... In Mexico City, Enrique went to Emmy's and Max's house, He's running always from his home. Enrique knocking at the door, when the door was opening it's Emmy and Max. He's was running hard way from there, Enrique want to tell Emmy and Max' bout something bad really really bad.

(Enrique) You... huff...huff... I.. huff.. I have... a... huff... good news... huff.. huff and a bad new.

(Emmy) Enrique clam down, so what's a good news?

(Max) Yeah tell us, Enrique?

(Enrique) I'll tell you all about it, right now let's go to dragon world, okay?

 **He ran up-star to the playroom, Emmy and Max are a bit confused' bout Enrique, as so Emmy and Max went to up-star and went to they playroom. Meanwhile as soon their at the playroom, Emmy, Max and Enrique hold onto dragon scarle, Suddenly, the dragon tapestry on the wall comes to life and entangles, Emmy, Max, and Enrique, and warps them to the then-unknown dragon after they gone. the next scene to dragon world. Emmy, Max, and Enrique arrive as the Enrique run to the dragon sly school right now, as so as Emmy and Max start to run as way.**

(Enrique) [Run] Come on you guys, we have to get going!

(Emmy) [Run] I don't understand, Enrique. Why are you hurry for!?

(Max) [Run] Who know!

 _ **The later we cut the scene to dragon sky school  
**_

(Zak) How much longing we had to wait on Emmy, Max, and Enrique to get here?

(Ord) [He's point at them] Hi, look! it's them!

(Cassie) {Surprised}There here! Hi Emmy, Max...

(Wheeize) ...And Enrique too!

(Emmy) Hi guys!

(Zak) Its' bout time.

 **Emmy, Max and Enrique are came here with their friends. As soon Quetzal appear to the sky and land on the ground**

(Quetal) Hola! {Hello!} Emmy, Max and Enrique.

(All) Hola! {Hello!} Qurtala.

(Quetal) How are all of you today?

(All) We're fine...

(Emmy) But Quetal, Enrique have something to said to all of us [Everybody turn around at Enrique] Well.

(Enrique) {Confused} Well what?

(Max) You know, the good news and a the bad news.

(Wheeize) {Triumph} Come on Enrique! Tell us, tell us, tell us [She get close at him face] Please?!

(Zak) {Bereft} Wheeize, can you move back a little bit?! Let's Enrique said something!

(Wheeize) {Pouty} O-kay!

(Enrique) Hmm... The good news is... My dad have a new job, and so as my mother too.

(Emmy) {Surprised/Happy/Serious} Really?

(Enrique) {Serious} 100% Definitely, yeah!

(Max) {Surprised} That's great!

(Wheeize) _I looove it!_

(Zak) So, what's the bad news, Enrique

(Enrique) Huh?

(Ord) You know.

(Emmy) Tell us, the bad news one.

(Enrique) {Bereft} Its... its nothing, sorry.

(Max) Aw come on Enrique, please tell us.

(Emmy) Its nothing wrong?

(Enrique) [Slowly, looking down at his feet. His hand is shaking, and he's a take a deep breath, slowly look up and he turn around at them] Alright, I'll tell you guys something. I. I. I. I'm not [He pauses slightly] coming back, ever!

(All) {Shocked} WHAT?! WHY!?

(Emmy) {Shocked} But Enrique, but why you not coming back?!

(Enrique) {Sad} Its because, my partner are moving.

(Ord) Your moving?!

(Cassie) But why?!

(Enrique) If you guy know' bout it, [He reach out his pocket for a letter] here. [He drop the letter and he's walk away]

(Emmy) H-hey Enrique?

(Zak) Where're you going?

(Enrique) I'm going back home. I wish, I wish to use this rhyme... to go back home until next time. [After he finish his sense, Emmy run to him to stop him]

(Emmy) Enrique, wait! [She to late to stop him, he disappear to go back to the human' world]

(Max) Enrique? My gosh. No

(Ord) Now what we going to do now?

(Cassie) We don't know.

(Wheeize) Hey look! [She pointed at the letter]

(Emmy) [She pick it up the letter] Let's see. [Her eye wide open and shocked] Oh no!

(Max) Oh no what, Emmy?

(Emmy) Max! We have go! NOW!

 **Meanwhile** **at the human world  
**

 **Enrique and his partner are pack their box in the track, as so Emmy and Max ran right next to Enrique.  
**

(Enrique) {Gasp} [He turn around at them] Emmy! Max! But Why you two doing here?

(Emmy) Why? Its because you going to Hoenn Region!

(Max) We never hear the Hoenn Region before, so that why you and your partner movin to Hoenn Region?

(Enrique) {Nods}

(Emmy) But, what's a Hoenn Region for?

(Enrique) I can't tell you guy, you have to figure it out by you yourself and especially our friend as well, oh and i got letter for you guy. [He's give a letter for Emmy]

(Emmy) Uh... Thank Enrique.

 **Enrique's partner call they son its time to go.**

(Enrique) Will, it time I have to get going now, right?

(Max) yeah, right.

(Enrique) [Gives Max a fist bump and Max fist bumps him back] See you soon.

(Max) You too.

(Emmy) [She gives Enrique a hug] I'll miss you, Enrique.

(Enrique) [He hug back Emmy] I'll miss you too, Emmy, but there one more thing I has something for you.

(Emmy) Like what?

(Enrique) Like this! [He kiss by Emmy's lips]

(Emmy) {Blushing Red-Face and Suprised} Enrique? You kiss me? Wow!

(Enrique) {Blushing happy} Yeah, I did, right? Will got it go now, farewell and good-bye.

(Max) Wow! Did he kiss you! did he?

(Emmy) {Blushing happy and her tears coming out her eye} Definitely.

(Max) Hey Emmy, What's the letter for then Enrique gift it to you?

(Enrique) Maybe we have to get to dragonland first, and tell the other to what happen to Enrique.

(Max) Yeah, let's go.

 **Now back to Dragon world  
**

 **Emmy and Max are back to Dragon world, Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheeize, and Quetal run to them, and what happen at Enrique.**

(Ord) Emmy and Max! You guy're back.

(Quetal) [Spanish] Pero ¿dónde está Enrique? {Translate English: But where's Enrique?}

(Emmy) ...

(Max) ...

(Zak) No don't tell me...!

(Wheeize) He's gone! It's he!?

(Emmy) {Nod} Yes.

(Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheeize) {Gasp} What!?

(Emmy) But, Enrique has something to say before he left. [She opening the mail letter]

(Cassie) What'd it is said, Emmy?

* * *

(Emmy and Enrique) Dear Friends. I want to say something to you guys, to thank you for everything for me. I having a good old time together to you guys. Emmy, Max, Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheeize and Quetal you're the best! Now is the time to go to my new journey, its just begin to my new adventure in "Hoenn Region!" There are alot of many creatures like you never seen before, but don't you guy worry about me I'll be fine, I promise.

See Ya soon~

Your Best Pal Enrique.

* * *

(Emmy) {Tears coming out her eye and Smile} Oh Enrique.

(Cassie) {Tears coming out her eye and Smile} We hope Enrique coming back someday.

(Zak) {Cry}I never ever for get him! [He hug Wheeize] Hold me, Wheezie!

(Wheeize) {Cry} Oh Zak! [She hug back at him] I'll miss Enrique too!

(Quetal) [He put his head on Emmy's shoulder] [Spanish] Emmy es preocuparse con usted y Enrique? {Translate English: Emmy is worry with you and Enrique?}

(Emmy) Its nothing is worry with me, Quetal. [She look up at the sky] {thought} _"Hoenn Region" its must be thousand of them of creatures like I never seen before.  
_

(Max) Hey Emmy.

(Emmy) Huh?

(Cassie) Right after Enrique left, what did he mean "creature"? "Hoenn Region"?

(Ord) Who knows Cassie.

(Emmy) I hope his new adventure is ready soon, right guys?!

(Dragon Pal) Yeah!

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE PART2: The New Adventure In Kalos**_

 _ **Please Review, Favorite, Follow, PM.**_

 _ **This is when Enrique going to Hoenn Region his very first journey in Pokemon World. You guys want to know how Emmy and Max in Kalos Region?, Please Review.**_

 _ **Which Started Pokemon When Enrique Choose? "Treecko" "Torchic" "Mudkip" So Please Tell Me, Review**_

 _ **Dragon Tales The Series XY (rewrite) I'll change it in the Story.**_


End file.
